


I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Merc and Benny don't know each other, One-Shot, Pranks, they meet thanks to Romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "we’ve both been arrested and we’re stuck in the same jail cell we won’t be bailed out until morning so you might as well tell me your story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore :3
> 
> There's a "clin d'oeil" somewhere in the fic...

Mercutio stretched his arms behind his back, before plopping down on the wooden bench. The only piece of furniture that adorned the cell was not comfortable, but Mercutio didn't mind. It was not the first time he had had to sleep on it, and certainly won't be the last. He used his right arm as a pillow and lifted his legs against the wall, making himself at home. Grinning, he closed his eyes while thinking about what he did that had resulted in him being in the local police station. He didn't regret it. Not one bit. His stomach growled but he ignored it. He would get out tomorrow morning and get himself a huge pizza at his cousin's place. There, he would come up with a new plan to piss of Tybalt, his favorite hobby.

He was already checking off ideas when the sound of keys made him open his eyes. Sheriff Prince was approaching the cell, another person in tow. Mercutio turned his back towards the door, not wanting to see the sheriff's face. The lock opened, and the prisoner shuffled inside, his hands cuffed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, gentlemen. Behave. I talk to you, Mercutio." Prince talked loudly, as if he wanted the whole station to know what he said. Mercutio couldn't say he hadn't heard him, however he still refused to look at him. Prince sighed, shaking his head at the blond troublemaker. No matter how hard he tried, Mercutio wouldn't change. But there will be a time when even the Sheriff won't be able to help him. The sheriff then nodded briefly at the other young man and returned to his office. 

Mercutio rolled on his back, staring at the grey ceiling. "He's gone?" He didn't need an answer, he knew damn well that the Prince had left, but he figured he needed to break the ice between him and the other man.

"The sheriff? Yes." Soft voice, yet firm and deep. Mercutio decided to sit, holding his knees against his chest. The prisoner that had landed in his cell was small, blondish hair sticking up everywhere on his head, his brown eyes scanning the cell like he was planning an escape. Mercutio found him interesting. He tilted his head, patting the place next to him. The man was still standing awkwardly just in front of the door, hesitating. He finally decided to sit besides Mercutio, leaving a respectable amount of space between them. As soon as his back hit the wall Mercutio slithered to the stranger, their sides now glued to each other. The man jumped up, confused. 

"What the hell are you doing man?" Feisty much. Mercutio liked that. He threw his hands up in the air. "Hey, calm your tits! I'm just trying to make you relax." He laid back down on the bench.

"But if you don't want to share, that's ok. The floor is certainly more comfortable than this plank." He closed his eyes again, waiting for the other guy's next action. The bench creaked as the man sat at the end, his cuffed hands in his lap. 

"What's your name?" Mercutio replied immediately. "Mercutio. Or Merc, for friends. What's yours, beautiful?" He didn't have to look to know he had annoyed the blond man. 

"Benny." Mercutio raised an eyebrow. "Just Benny?" The guy had expensive clothes on, much like his own, he couldn't have such a mundane name. He heard a sigh. 

"Fine. Benvolio." Much better. Mercutio licked his lips, enjoying the moment. "And to what do I owe your gracious presence?" He had noticed the split lip and the few drops of blood on Benvolio's shirt, and wondered how a guy like him could end up in jail. Seconds passed by before Benvolio answered. 

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." A hint of pride in his voice. Mercutio appreciated that. He shifted, placing his legs on Benvolio's knees. "Deal. I'm sure yours is much more interesting, though. But here we go." He took a deeper voice, adding some dramatic effects to his story. 

" I crashed the Capulet's party. You know, this fucked up family with a big ass mansion and like, two buildings with their name on it? I heard they were planning a party for the youngest, Juliet I think. Her sweet sixteen, a masquerade. Anyway, I knew Tybalt would be there, and where Tybalt goes, I follow." Benvolio could hear the bitterness in his voice. 

" I swear I try to not pick on this guy, but his existence is enough to make me hate his guts, like, just the way he walks and the sound of his voice, ugh, everything about him makes me want to puke." He shook his head. 

"The party was boring, as predicted, so I spiked things up. Freed some tarantulas in the ballroom, rats in the restroom, and two angry cats in Tybalt's room. You would think for a Prince of Cats he would be able to handle kittens..." He laughed. 

"But I got caught. Some idiot slammed into me when I was leaving, pulling my mask off. Tybalt recognized me and called the cops. So here I am." He lifted his head. "Not grandioso, I know."

Benvolio touched his split lip with his thumb, thinking. "It's funny." Mercutio chuckled. "His face was priceless when he saw the tarantula running on the buffet table." Benvolio grimaced. 

"No, I mean, it's funny how I went to the same party. I was at the Capulet's too, with my cousin." Mercutio lifted his legs from Benvolio, sitting straight. "Oh really?" Benvolio nodded. 

"Yeah. Romeo is crazy about Juliet, she told him about her party and he wanted to go. I went with him because his parents consider me as his designed caretaker. Needless to say, we were both disguised." 

He gritted his teeth. "He left me as soon as we got there to find his Juliet, so I entertained myself with eating the food. The next time I saw him again, he was running like mad towards me, his face not hidden anymore and a very angry Tybalt after him. Somewhere the guests were screaming because someone had let loose some pets." He glared at Mercutio.

"It was a mess. Everyone was running everywhere, Romeo tried to hide behind me, and then Tybalt began to swing punches at me. Obviously he hit me." He licked his bottom lip, tasting the blood.

"I fought back, hitting him in the face, I heard something crack but I'm not sure. He stumbled back and I guess he saw something behind me, because he pushed me aside and stormed to the exit." He raised his eyebrows, looking expectantly at Mercutio. 

"Romeo was nowhere to be seen, so I stayed, searching, and that's where Tybalt came back, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He called the cops." Mercutio whistled. 

"Man, I'm impressed. You hurt the great Prince of Cats in his face." He stood up, stretching his legs. "What a funny coincidence, indeed. But wait, you said Romeo? As in Romeo Montague, the son of the other fucked up family?" Benvolio clenched his fists. 

"Yes, and my family is not fucked up." Mercutio took a step back. "No, of course not! Everyone who messes with Tybalt is good in my book." He offered his best charming smile. "You know, I'd like to think fate put us together in this cell. And that's something coming from me, as I don't believe in this bullshit." 

Benvolio was not impressed. "Is that you coming onto me?" Mercutio shrugged. "I don't know, would you like that?" The blush creeping on Benvolio's cheeks was an answer on its own. 

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll be free and we'll never see each other again. If I get out tomorrow..." He thought about Romeo, and how his stupid cousin was certainly shagging Juliet at the moment. Benvolio was not on his mind, and the chances were high that he completely forgot about his cousin.

Mercutio put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax sweetheart, I'm getting you out tomorrow." Benvolio stared at Mercutio's hand. "Why should I believe you?" 

Mercutio grinned. "Sheriff Prince is my uncle. He locks me up for good form, but I always walk a free man 10 hours later. I'll put in a good word for you." Benvolio cracked a smile. "Thank you."

The taller man shrugged. "No problem. What about a pizza when we get out? We still have a revenge to take on Tybalt." Benny considered the proposition, but his heart had already made the decision. "Sure. I would like me some revenge."


End file.
